


A Destiny of Fire

by naama (0naama)



Category: Tales from Verania - T.J. Klune
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0naama/pseuds/naama
Summary: The Great White dragon takes a liking to Justin and gives him magic. Justin has a falling out and turns dark. Sam wants nothing more than to change him back.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this. The first chapter will be uploaded shortly.

The sound of crickets chirping, birds singing, and bees buzzing surrounded the Great White’s ears. To anyone who passed by, he would appear to be deep in sleep, but he wasn't underground like he usually was--he was listening to the needs of the woods. The sounds he heard were far away from where the Great White was. Sounds that were from a different day (a different lifetime); he could hear the past, present, and future. He could feel the emotions of every living source in his woods. It was vibrating with energy, shaking the earth's core straight into his soul. He felt the fairies rebuilding a home, he heard the Darks plotting, he saw the heart of a young one. One that was tough and cold, one that hadn't received warmth and love in a long time. 

A deep sigh reverberated from him. His life was a long one rooted in traditions, yet sometimes, every few centuries, he grew curious. Just like that young prince, the one who held great future in his future to do great things in the future or very bad things in the future.; he was curious, but knew not of the hardships of the world. No laws governed the great white but his own. So with his next course of action nobody could be blamed for the actions that commenced but him. Such as putting a small touch of light, magic sort, inside this young boys mind.


	2. Chapter 1

Justin stifles a gasp as the first Dark hits him, unwilling to show pain. But he’s caught off guard when the second Dark kicks him in the gut, and lets out a groan. He doubles over and falls when the third Dark cracks a whip on his back. Who even carries whips anymore? When he's King, the first thing he’ll do is ban whips. Those things are just inane.   
  
He feels winded and his eyes glaze over. He remains conscious throughout it all by sheer force of will. Amidst this all, he is confused. He didn't do anything, let alone let them know he was the Prince, so why they initiated an attack is mind blowing. Well, maybe because Justin doesn't look dark, he supposes.    
  
The third Dark wheezes out an ugly laugh--by far the ugliest villain laugh he's ever heard. Second order of business; when he’s the King, he’s totally offering evil laughter classes to the Darks, because, honestly? They are  _ supremely _ lacking in that department. And you know what they say, once they go villain, they can't be chillin'.   
  
"Nobody says that," the first Dark retorts. 

 

What. Justin didn’t even realize he’d started thinking out loud. His finds himself flushing despite the situation. How embarrassing. He wants to die.   
  
"Well, if  _ I _ was a Dark, _ I _ would say that," he grumbles under his breath.    
  
The second Dark sneers, "Oh because  _ you _ would know.” He magics a tree into a tree stump and sits down, "You don’t know anything about my story. Let me tell you..."    
  
_ Oh no.  _ Justin internally rolls his eyes. So  _ this _ is what Sam was going on about; evil Darks monologuing. How quaint. And by quaint he means absolutely  _ terrible _ and  _ annoying. _   
  
"...and I was only six when my father gave me up to the orphanage at Meridian City, and ever since that day I have never seen my father again and--"

 

Justin interrupts the Dark before he can continue on with his sad, sad story, “No. Be quiet. I hate your voice and I could care less about your Daddy issues. Release me at once.”

 

The Dark actually stops monologuing. He has the audacity to look hurt, even though Justin is  _ literally _ getting the shit kicked out of him right now.

 

“Hey, pal,” he says. “No need to be rude. I mean--I know we’re, like, beating you up and stuff, but that was just uncalled for.”

 

The other Darks mutter in agreement. Justin feels his eye twitch.

 

“Oh, you think  _ you’re  _ having a bad day?,” he asks, old anger from this morning simmering deep in his chest. “Buddy, I just got left at the  _ altar. _ Of my own  _ wedding. _ My ex fiance literally divorced me! In front of  _ everyone!”  _   
  


“If he was your ex fiance then how--”

 

“Then, my father goes all goo-goo eyed over Sam, and Sam--and my father--don’t get me started on my Daddy issues--”

 

“Er,” says the Dark. “I think--”

 

But Justin’s getting worked up now. “I want nothing more than my fathers approval, there's nothing in life that would satisfy me more. I love him and I hate him-hate him for how he makes me feel.”

 

This is what he came to the woods for anyway. To dispel his emotions. He might as well let it out; he Darks will only kill him anyway.

 

“I want to be loved, hell, I  _ deserve _ to be loved! Don't we all?”

 

His captors cheer in agreement. One of them grumbles about how all he  _ ever _ wanted was to be  _ loved _ and it’s not  _ his _ fault his mother  _ died _ when he was  _ born. _

 

Justin feels shock at all the positive feedback. He isn't expecting to find companionship with the  _ Darks _ of all people.

 

“You guys are pretty cool,” he says.  

 

“Well, for a bunch of guys who monologue and jump helpless people, anyway. At least we understand each other.” He smiles.

 

One dark (the third? Justin can’t tell anymore) straight bawls his eyes out beside him. 

 

“That’s-- _ sniff _ \--the nicest thing anyone… has ever s-said to m-me.”

 

Justin squints. “You must not get complimented, like ever.”

 

The second Dark speaks up over the others’ outrageous sobbing, (it was  _ barely _ a compliment,  gods above) grinning a toothless grin lacking teeth, “I find you interesting…” 

 

Justin raises an eyebrow at that vague saying and creepy look.  _ Where  _ are his teeth?

 

“Does that mean you’ll hold off on killing me?” Justin replies hopefully.

 

The second Dark chuckles, a rather smelly chuckle at that,  _ seriously  _ Justin thought, how does one's laugh have a stench. When  _ he’s _ King you best believe his third order of business-

 

“Do you know who I  _ am _ ,  _ boy _ ?”

 

-Damn he didn't finish his thoughts. 

 

He ponders the Dark’s question, and notices the smug look on his face. He decides to feed his ego, to get on his good side. 

 

He mimics a fearful gaze, “No-it can't be, it cannot, are you the one I fear it is?” The dark wizard  positively drips with glee.  _ Jeez _ , nobody ever says nice things about them. 

 

“Are you the mighty Dark one? The one who children scream and run in name of? Is it true?” 

 

Justin hopes that was enough, because he is not planning on saying any names lest he be wrong--

 

“Go on,” the Dark pipes up, “say my name. Say the name that is feared and revered throughout the land.”

 

_ Shit. _

 

Dark wizards have a habit of not making a name for themselves, he racks his brain for any name, any Dark he's ever heard of.

 

Well, all the stories he has heard about Darks came mostly from Sam. Not that they had conversations, he doesn't converse with  _ scum _ . More-so he heard it from Ryan, who heard it from Sam. 

 

But what is the name…the one where Tiggy smashed the Darks and sent limbs and pieces scattered. It is a gruesome one. Is it Laaaa….rold, Larold? No, that's not a name. C’mon Justin this is life or death right here. He figures he will just go with his gut.

 

“Why, such a name so feared I felt afraid to say it...it's the most wondrous, most villainous, most tragic backstory, the Dark Wizard Larry!” Justin holds out his hands toward the Dark (hopefully Larry) to display his worth. 

 

It became dead silent. 

 

_ Crap _ . 

 

This is where they call his bluff then kill him. 

I hope I get boiled to death, Justin thought, I've always wanted to be soup.

 

“Did you know him?”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Does he know who?, Justin thought. Was Larry a real guy? Well,  _ now  _ he can really trust his gut.

 

“My father. Those closest to him called him Larry.”

 

_ Oh. _ This is bad. Worse than Justin imagined. His imagination is alarmingly too low to talk his way out of this one. 

 

He says his response carefully. 

 

“Yes and no--I mean--I knew someone close to him but I didn't know him myself!” Justin breaks a sweat, that is not what he had planned to say.

 

“Well my father only ever had two friends, who was your friend?”

 

Justin gulps. “Did I say friend? My bad, I meant distant cousin...very distant...I'm talking 15th removed 3rd cousin uncle’s sons aunt's nephew.  _ Ted _ ?” His voice hitches at the end.

 

Saying a name really botches it for him but he sees the Dark getting skeptical. Justin can only hope it works but he’s hoping for anything now.

 

“Ted?  _ You  _ know Ted, that's crazy! I haven't seen Ted since that ‘08 barbecue and that,  _ that  _ one was crazy. I remember the Stuarts coming for the first time ever and-”

 

_ Wow. _ Justin mouths to no one in particular. He can't believe this is actually working.

 

“--and remember the pinatas that weighed so much it broke the tree branch? And don't get me started on when Lartin-”

 

That's it. Lartin. The dark wizard that captured Sam and then Sam had obliterated. He didn't think much of it before but looking at the Dark in front of him. He can’t fathom  _ not  _ having a father. He bristles at the thought of Sam and his unkindly entourage. Just going around stealing potential husbands, stealing fathers,  _ killing _ fathers, Sam is nothing more than an orphan maker. Just wait until he is king, the fourth issue of matter is the banning of Sam, that daddy stealer.

 

“--and after I took my socks off I stepped in the pool but then guess what?” 

 

The dark is positively high with mirth and Justin stopped listening a while ago. (Around when he first starts talking). 

 

“I said, guess. What.” The Dark repeats, and this time Justin tunes into him. 

 

He continues, “it almost seems like you weren’t there...you were there weren't you?”

 

“Yeah...I mean yes! I was there! But I'm out of it man, I mean you guys hit pretty hard, and I'm tied up, wait--yeah! I’m tied up! When did that happen?” 

“While you were so called monologuing,” the third dark pipes in. “Speaking of which, it was  _ really  _ bad, you should come to our monologue classes.”

 

Justin glares at him. If the darks already go to monologue classes, then why are they so  _ bad _ .

 

“Anyway,” he shifts the conversation back to the second Dark, “what  _ is  _ your name, if Lartin was your father?”

 

The wizard puffs out his chest with a grin and Justin actually anticipates his name. He imagines a name like Wade, Protector of the Mountain Lions, or Claude, Mover of Mountains.

 

“My name is…” 

 

Justin’s eyes light up. 

 

“Ben.”

 

Ben.  _ Ben _ .

 

Justin rolls his eyes into oblivion, “Dude  _ c’mon _ , are all Darks like this? First, there's the incessant capturing--”

 

Ben pouts and lowly whispers, “My father took fifteen days to pick that name for me.”

 

“--And don’t get me started on your laughter. Those were all just pitiful, third dark over here sounding like a sick cat getting chased by a raccoon.” 

 

The third Dark bristles at that comment but Justin isn’t finished. 

 

“But as much as you all annoy me,” his voice lowers a bit and he mutters, “it wouldn't be too far off to say I'd rather be here than back home with a backstabbing ex-fiancee who stabs backs.”

 

The first dark mouths “backstabber who stabs backs,” to no one in particular.

 

Ben was still glaring at Justin, probably hurt over him not listening to his reminiscences and his name.

 

The third dark’s eyes glisten with tears eager to drop.

 

‘Oh boy,’ Justin thinks. He recognizes that look, that's the look Sam always gave Morgan or the King, whenever they did something remotely kind. 

 

“It's just,” the third dark squeaks, “he wants to be here with  _ us _ !” Justin rolls his eyes. “Nobody has ever wanted to be in our presence before.”

 

_ Seriously _ . All dark wizards have issues.

 

He realizes just how much time has passed, the knights will come looking for him soon. He groans at that, he is not ready to go back.

 

Justin edges an idea forward, “If I'm your prisoner for the night does that mean I'll get a place to stay the night or...”

 

The first dark leers, “Yeah, sure you can come back to my place-”

 

Justin interrupts him, “ _ Ew _ .  **_No_ ** . Gross, gross, ugh. Why would you even say that? We were doing so well.” Justin gives up on them, “Mind is changed, I don’t want to go anywhere with any of you people, I am  _ disgusted.” _

 

The first dark whispers to the third dark outside of Justin's hearing. 

 

He squints his eyes to hear better (yes that's a thing and Justin will fight anyone who dare defies him). He picks up bits of the conversation such as “He’s royal,” and “use….to get  _ him. _ ”

 

He barely makes out what they’re saying and tries to strain to hear more but Ben leans forward in front of him and says.

 

“You don’t have to want to come with us if you don’t want to.”

 

Wow. He must be  _ persuasive  _ or something. “Okay, cool then-”

 

Then everything goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you're enjoying this story please leave kudos/comments, any feedback.  
> By the way, I have a lot planned for this story so stay tuned for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you are interested in the continuation of this story!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
